Two Communicators
by Ari and Mo
Summary: Someday, the ‘T’ and the ‘H’ could once again become a part of her. But for now, Jinx was dead. KFJ


Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it would've been canceled.

**Two Communicators**

**-**

Jinx had quit being Jinx.

It wasn't a painful transition; it was just walking into Robin's room and silently holding out the 'T' emblazed communicator. Saying good-bye wasn't difficult, because saying hello was the hardest thing she'd ever done. So the Teen Titans communicator laid forever silenced on the top shelf of her medicine cabinet. Perhaps the very tip of it touched the very end of her HIVE communicator. Perhaps one day while she was at work in the restaurant, it would ring and there would be no Jinx to pick it up. Perhaps that's where Jinx really was- the cabinet over the toilet in apartment seven in the tall building on Salt Street. Maybe someday Theresa who had been Jinx could stand on the top of that toilet, grab those communicators, and feel complete. Someday, the 'T' and the 'H' could once again become a part of her. But for now, Jinx was dead.

Well, that's what she wanted to think. She still kept a rose on the side table, and there was still an empty chair beside her bed. Sometimes, when she woke in the morning, she had the distinct feeling that it had been used at some point that night, and she would curl up in the wooden rocking chair and breathe in the scent of mustard and roses- the scent of Kid Flash. She still bought two sandwiches every afternoon, and made sure that one of them was covered in mustard. She still read every story on the Teen Titans she could find. She still cried whenever she read of the death of someone from either of her families- Teen Titans or HIVE.

And she knew they hadn't really let her go, because that chair sometimes smelt like Kid Flash and that sandwich she left on the side table was always gone by the time she returned home from work. Sometimes she'd see Bumblebee and Cyborg sitting in the restaurant she worked. Sometimes among the birds she fed on her way to work, there was a distinctly green robin. Sometimes in the night she heard a familiar ringing and convinced herself she was dreaming.

But otherwise, Theresa who had been Jinx moved on, and the Teen Titans moved on, so everything was fine. Sure, she still wished Kid Flash didn't leave before she awoke, and sure, she wanted to complain about something to Raven, and sure, she wanted to continue her Spanish lessons with Mas and Menos, but she'd decided that wasn't the place for her.

For three years, Theresa got recognized as Jinx. _Three years_. For three years, she bought two sandwiches and for two years she left that chair by her bedside and for three years she pruned that rose on her table and for three years there were two communicators on her upper shelf. For three years, Theresa who had been Jinx was conflicted.

At the very end of those three years, she just bought one sandwich. She moved that chair-it always got in the way, anyway. She threw out the wilting rose. She stood on her toilet and seized both communicators and dropped them in the trash under the sink. She was done with Jinx. Jinx was dead and she couldn't have her return every night; she couldn't keep Jinx on the upper shelf. The 'T' and the 'H' could never both be part of her, and if she couldn't have one she didn't want the other. She became Theresa.

She got used to not waking up to the smell of mustard and roses. She got used to skipping the articles on the Teen Titans. She got used to the idea of independence. Theresa got used to changing the channel when the capture of the HIVE-again- appeared on the news. She got used to being Theresa.

But in the moment between waking and sleep, she always thought there was a smiling face framed by red and yellow standing over her, and the smell of mustard and roses wafted to her, and she fell asleep smiling.

This went on for another whole year. For one year, she was Theresa. But upon the New Year's celebration's end, she walked laughing and giggly to her apartment to find a rose pined to the door. She knew what she was, and tore inside. Sitting at her table was a smiling face framed by red and yellow with two outstretched hands. The 'T' and the 'H' had returned to her, and the look in those blue eyes and the smell of roses and mustard killed Theresa.

Jinx stepped forward, and Kid Flash was there to wrap her in a hug.

-

A/N: Whoo, randomness. I got bored, and found this half-finished on my returning hard drive. So, yay. KF/J. I just named her Theresa cuz it's the only name I could think of with both a T and an H in it. Please review constructively.


End file.
